Mistake
by RAINxBLOOD
Summary: Chiara n'aime rien chez elle. Née dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, elle se sent faible et ne le supporte pas. Elle décide d'agir et de prendre sa vie en main pour de bon. Désormais, Romano Vargas va commencer une nouvelle vie et enfin être lui-même. Mais facile à dire quand son chemin est rempli de préjugés, d'insultes et de solitude. Trans!Romano / AU / Spamano


**Hello les gens, voilà ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Erreur_

Un lourd fracas se fit entendre alors que Chiara Vargas claqua la porte de sa chambre de toutes ses forces, après une énième dispute avec sa famille. Le dos à la porte, ses mains tremblantes encore sur la poignée, elle jura avant de se jeter sur son lit, défaite. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils n'acceptaient pas. Elle s'était ouvert à eux, elle avait partagé ses craintes, mais comme d'habitude, elle ne recevait que des regards déçus et méfiants, comme si elle était folle. Elle en avait assez de crier dans le vide, ses paroles n'atteignaient ni son grand-père, ni sa sœur. Relevant la tête, elle se leva et commença à enlever ses vêtements, avant de se poster devant le miroir, touchant la glace du bout des doigts.

Elle y vit son reflet, ses origines méditerranéennes plus visible encore dans la lourde pénombre. Elle se regarda et vit d'abord ses yeux noisettes, remplis de larmes, son nez droit, ses lèvres épaisses, son visage fin au teint olive entouré de longs cheveux bruns foncés, une unique mèche défiant la gravité, son long cou, ses épaules larges descendant sur sa poitrine, puis son ventre ni trop plat, ni trop rond, ses hanches fines et enfin ses longues jambes. En voyant cette image dans le miroir, elle avait encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle n'aimait rien chez elle, mais ses traits n'étaient pas le problème. Son corps l'était. Elle n'aimait pas sa poitrine, trop grosse, ni ses hanches, trop larges. Elle n'aimait pas son corps de femme. Elle s'y sentait mal, inconnue, il y avait quelque chose de faux. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvient, elle ne s'est jamais acceptée telle qu'elle est. Elle n'aimait pas les jolies robes, les belles coiffures, les bijoux girly, rien. Mais récemment, elle commença à se poser des questions, à penser.

 _Je ne m'aime pas comme ça. Comme si je n'étais pas moi-même. Mon corps est bizarre. Je ne me sens pas comme une femme. Pourquoi je suis dans le mauvais corps ? Ça doit être une erreur…_

Puis en début de semaine, alors qu'elle pensait à toute cette histoire, elle eut enfin sa réponse. Elle n'aimait rien de féminin, elle ne pensait et ne se comportait pas comme tel. Une erreur avait été faite, et l'avait fait naître dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Elle n'était pas une femme ; elle était un homme, piégé dans un corps de femme. Ayant enfin compris la cause de tout ses maux, elle décida d'agir. Pourquoi devrait-elle rester dans un corps, un état d'esprit, une situation qui ne lui convenait pas..? qui n'était pas elle..? Elle jeta la plupart de ses vêtements, elle en acheta de nouveaux qui lui plaisaient dans lesquels elle se sentait enfin bien, elle se trouva un nom de garçon en raccord à sa vraie personne. La dernière étape aurait été de l'annoncé à sa famille, et d'enfin commencer une nouvelle vie.

Malheureusement, sa famille n'avait rien compris, la traitant de folle, de démente, de blasphématrice. Tout avait finie avec des cris, des insultes, et un bruit sourd de la porte que Chiara venait de fermer à jamais à sa seule famille. Mais elle s'en moquait. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'accepte comme il est. Ils n'avaient pas compris ça, tant pis pour eux.

Elle essuya ses larmes, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Un autre miroir l'y attendait. Elle soupira et sortit de sous sa pile de linge un binder qu'elle avait acheté et reçu en début de semaine. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge et le jeta au fond de la pièce et l'enfila. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et porta une main à ses cheveux. Sans aucune hésitation, elle prit les ciseaux dans le tiroir sous l'évier, prit une grande inspiration, et arracha le dernier poids de son ancienne vie. Après plusieurs coups de ciseaux, elle se sentit enfin légère. La nuque dégagée et sa frange raccourcie, elle se sentait mieux. Elle enfila un vieux t-shirt qui traînait, puis prenant l'évier de chaque côté, elle se fixa une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Toute sa souffrance était derrière elle maintenant. Elle ne se doutait pas que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle allait tout faire pour devenir elle-même jusqu'au bout. Elle ne se laisserait plus jamais dicter sa vie, plus jamais elle ne laisserais quelqu'un l'appeler quelque chose de féminin. _**IL**_ allait commencer une nouvelle vie où il ne se sentira plus jamais inconnu dans son propre corps. Désormais, Romano Vargas fera tout pour vivre pleinement, sans contraintes, sans fausseté, tout pour réaliser son rêve : être lui même.

* * *

 **N/A :**

 **Voilà, voilà pour le prologue. C'est une histoire qui me tiens à cœur depuis un moment, et assez difficile à raconter, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir ou embrouillé. ^-^'**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas transgenre, et que je me base sur des expériences qu'on m'a raconté, alors si j'ai bien écrit, fait des erreurs ou écrit complètement de la merde, ne me tuez pas svp ^**

 **Et pour le vocabulaire, un binder est une sorte de débardeur qui aplati la poitrine.**

 **Voilà, normalement, un chapitre sera publié tout les mois, en avance si j'ai le temps, en retard si je suis occupée, c'est normal. Le premier chapitre est presque fini, alors il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

 **Saya.**


End file.
